


His Mudblood

by Torib3th



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torib3th/pseuds/Torib3th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort finds Hermione during the battle of Hogwarts seeking revenge for her betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the weird formatting, I'm still getting used to this new site and didn't realize I would have to like copy and paste. Anyway, it's just a "fun" little one-shot I wrote a while ago. Hope you enjoy!

"You promised me that you would never leave me, Hermione.” He said, his mouth so close to her ear that she could feel his warm breath. He was angry with her, she hadn’t expected anything less from him, Tom Riddle didn’t take kindly to betrayal and she had given him her word that she would never leave his side.  
She sighed and met his glowing red eyes, trying to find the forest green she had fallen in love with somewhere behind them.  
“I had to come back, Tom. That wasn’t my time, I belong here.” She tried to fight back thoughts of the hours they had spent together, their bodies entangled, smiles etched on their faces. She wondered for a moment if he smiled after she left, she’d been told he hadn’t smiled at all before.  
Riddle didn’t speak for a moment, he just watched her. It had been almost a century since he had seen her last and she looked just the same, it maddened him. Why should she, a mudblood and a traitor be so beautiful, so brilliant? She wasn’t worthy, not of her gifts nor of him, yet there was still a part of him that ached for her, to hold her close to him and promise her the world.  
“No, you belonged at my side. I had such great plans for you, for us.” He finally said, his eyes narrowed in anger.  
“You know that I never wanted anything to do with your plots and schemes, I only wanted you, Tom. I told you that so many times while we were together, but you would never listen. How could possibly give me the world when you couldn’t even give me what I really wanted, your trust and your love?” 

“Please, you wanted nothing but information to bring back to Potter so you could defeat me, you used me.” He wasn’t wrong, she had been sent back to get close to him and to find the horcruxes, but she hadn’t been meant to get quite so close.  
She had loved him, she would have stayed with him longer had she been given the chance,stayed lost and away from all the pain of the war of her own time, but the spell she had cast only allowed for a certain amount of time and when it was up, it was up. But she didn’t tell him that, it would do no good.  
Whatever sort of love he had felt for her back then had long since faded into rage and hatred, she could see that clearly. Now he wanted nothing more than to see her dead, to see her pay for her sins against him, and she wouldn’t deny him that. She had done her job, she had helped Harry destroy the horcruxes, all that was left was for him to find and kill the Dark Lord. But by then she was sure she would be dead.  
“You’re right of course. You are always right, Tom Riddle.”  
The corner of his mouth lifted in what she could only describe as an attempt of a smile, “You always were a terrible liar, dearest. You promised me that you would never leave me, and I will hold you to that. I am meant to die tonight thanks to you and Potter, I can feel it. My only comfort is that I am taking you with me to the other side.” He pushed his wand into the skin under her throat, “Avada Kedavra!”  
He pressed his thin lips to her cheek, “I always get what I want.”


End file.
